Doom Italia
Doom Italia is a popular website for Italian doomers. History of Doom Italia : Doomitalia.com Started on July 11, 2000, Doom Italia soon became very popular among Italian doomers. In 2001 a new version of the news board was installed, allowing users to interact by rating news articles and posting comments. Since then, the appearance of the site has changed several times, but it was in 2003 that Doom Italia made the big step. On September 10, 2003 the site joined the SpazioGames network, one of the biggest Italian videogames networks. In 2004 Doom 3 was launched and Doom Italia reached the apex of its popularity, with hundreds of visitors per day and dozens of messages active on the forum. In September the same year it became necessary for technical reasons to rewrite the web code, but due to the jobs of the webmasters, the work was never fully completed. Despite this, news, articles and the forum continued to be active, although some of the links on the site did not function. Doom Italia continued to be the most important site for Italian doomers until July 11, 2007, when the contract with the hoster expired and the webmaster did not renew it. History of Doom Italia : Doomitalia.it Following the end of Doomitalia.com, the staff of Doom Italia started to search for a new webspace. The Doomitalia.it project started officially at the end of October 2007, although it was since the summer that there was clear intention by the staff to continue despite the end of the .com site. The new Doom Italia went officially online on November 3, 2007. History of Doom Italia : forum and chat In the very first days of the project, back to the summer of 2000, the first thing to be installed inside the site Doomitalia.com was the forum. For three years it remained inside the domain, switching on GamesForum in 2003, while the site joined the SpazioGames network. The forum remained active also after the end of Doomitalia.com (July 11, 2007) and then became the forum of Doomitalia.it. Furthermore, in 2007, was created an official IRC channel on ZDaemon, named #doomitalia, but it was used only for a brief period of time, and is not available anymore. Doom Italia today Since the launch of Doom 3 and Quake 4, the main topics of news and forum discussions have been for years: maps, mods, patches and tools for the Doom and Quake games (particularly Doom 3 and Quake 4, but also the previous chapters of both series); graphical hardware; other id Tech 4 based first person shooters (e.g. Prey, Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, the 2009 released Wolfenstein); first person shooter tournaments (specifically QuakeCon); interviews and polls. While none of the previous arguments has become outdated, the attention is now focused also to the new id Software brand Rage, and to the next chapter in the Doom franchise, the long time waited Doom 4. However, these are not the only topics of discussion. Doom Italia official staff Afullo Site and Forum Administrator '' '''Steinerized' Site and Forum Vice-Administrator Duke Nume Forum Moderator Xcava86X Forum Moderator codedh Site Newser doomtrinity Site Newser Doom Italia unofficial staff, adjutants See http://www.doomitalia.it/staff.php for a up-to-date list. Doom Italia former staff Catof Doomitalia.com Site Founder Eug Doomitalia.com Site Founder Acardipane Site Newser in 2001. Runza Site Newser in 2001. Hackboyz Site Newser and Forum Moderator in 2001. Megalodon Site Newser and Forum Moderator in 2001 and 2002. Viruz Site Newser and Forum Moderator in 2003. MjKak Site Newser and Forum Moderator from 2002 to 2005. Gyppi Forum Moderator in 2006, from February to December. Thunderbolt Forum Moderator from 2006 to 2009. DaNg3R Forum Moderator from 2003 to 2010. Matte02 Site Newser and Forum Moderator from 2007 to 2010. Hexen Terzo Site Newser and Forum Moderator from 2006 to 2011. Neurological Forum Moderator from 2006 to 2011. Teamate Site Newser and Forum Moderator in 2009. Doom Italia community Today the site receives around 100 hits per day. Since its launch, Doom Italia has received over 480,000 hits. Number of hits in time Number of hits received by the site Doom Italia at certain moments of its history. Note the great rate of ascent recorded in 2004, year of Doom 3 release. External links * http://www.doomitalia.it/ New Doom Italia site * http://www.doomitalia.com/ Old Doom Italia site (bought by another group) * http://www.spaziogames.it/ SpazioGames site * http://forum.spaziogames.it/ SpazioGames and Doom Italia forum Category:Websites